The present invention relates generally to dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for dispensing condiments or the like.
Condiment dispensing systems are commonly used in homes, offices, and restaurants. It is desirable to utilize condiment dispensing systems that are readily cleanable and easy to turn on and off and to connect and disconnect. Conventional systems tend to be complex and expensive, and may be difficult to use or may not provide the desired flow for heavy condiment with particulates.
The present invention is directed to a simplified, efficient, and inexpensive way of facilitating condiment flow. A coupling apparatus provides quick-connect coupling between a fluid source such as a condiment source and a pump. In specific embodiments, the coupling apparatus includes a fluid source connector having a flow shut-off valve for connecting to the fluid source. A quick-connect coupler is releasably connected to the inlet of the pump. A tube is connected between the fluid source connector and the quick-connect coupler. The coupling apparatus is simple in construction and easy to use. The quick-connect feature conveniently allows the pump to be easily and quickly disconnected from the dispensing system for cleaning or replacement. This improves sanitation of the delivery system, and extends the life of the pump through regular cleaning and maintenance. A substantially uniform flow passage is provided through the flow shut-off valve, the tube, and the quick-connect coupler, and is particularly advantageous for delivering heavy condiments with particulates from the condiment source to the pump.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for connecting a fluid source to a pump having a pump inlet fitting comprises a tube, and a fluid source connector coupled to an end of the tube and configured to releasably connect to the fluid source. A quick-connect coupler is coupled to another end of the tube and is configured to releasably connect to the pump inlet fitting of the pump. The quick-connect coupler includes a spring-loaded member being biased by a spring toward a locked position to lock the quick-connect coupler to the pump inlet fitting and being movable to a release position to release the quick-connect coupler from the pump inlet fitting.
In some embodiments, the tube is flexible. The fluid source connector includes a flow shut-off valve adjustable between an open position to open a flow passage therethrough and a closed position to close the flow passage. The flow passage in the flow shut-off valve is substantially the same in size to a flow path through the tube. The quick-connect coupler includes a flow passage which is substantially the same in size to a flow path through the tube.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a device for coupling a tube to a pump inlet fitting of a pump comprises a body having an outer groove. A sliding member is configured to be slidable in a channel of the pump inlet fitting to engage the outer annular groove in a locked position to lock the quick-connect coupler to the pump inlet fitting and to disengage from the outer annular groove in a release position to release the quick-connect coupler from the pump inlet fitting. A spring biases the sliding member toward the locked position.
In some embodiments, the sliding member comprises a latch having an end which is biased by the spring inward to engage the outer groove in the locked position. The end of the latch is disengaged from the outer groove in the release position by pulling the latch outward away from the outer groove. In different embodiments, the sliding member comprises a shaft having an enlarged portion which is biased by the spring to slide to a position to engage the outer groove in the locked position. The enlarged portion is disengaged from the outer groove in the release position by sliding the shaft to move the enlarged portion away from the outer groove.
In specific embodiments, the shaft is slidable generally tangentially relative to the outer groove. The shaft may be biased by the spring outward from the body to slide to the locked position. The enlarged portion is disengaged from the outer groove in the release position by pushing the shaft in toward the body. The outer groove may comprise an outer annular groove. The body of the quick-connect coupler may be configured to be inserted at least partially into the pump inlet fitting in the locked position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a device for coupling a tube to a pump inlet fitting of a pump comprises a body having an outer groove. A sliding member is configured to be slidable in a channel of the pump inlet fitting to engage the outer annular groove in a locked position to lock the quick-connect coupler to the pump inlet fitting and to disengage from the outer annular groove in a release position to release the quick-connect coupler from the pump inlet fitting. The sliding member comprises a shaft having an enlarged portion which is slidable to a position to engage the outer groove in the locked position. The enlarged portion is disengaged from the outer groove in the release position by sliding the shaft to move the enlarged portion away from the outer groove. A spring biases the sliding member toward the locked position.